Family Bonds
by jasminepetals12
Summary: I was used to my mom using her beauty to take advantage of rich men for their money, but conning this guy was going too far. Not only was he my classmate's dad, he was Lord Death, grim reaper, and founder of Death City. All I can do is play along.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! :) I've had this idea in my head for a little bit, and I now decided to write it. For those of you who have read author Daisy Kaminari's story, 'Familiarity', then that's awesome :), you know who the OC's are. If you haven't, then don't worry about it, you can read her story if you want though. Without further ado, here's the first chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, only Lo and her mom. Daisy Kaminari owns Daisy.**

Chapter 1: 

**( Lo's POV)**

I sat at the foot of my mom's bed, watching as she was finishing getting ready for work. She was only a waitress at Death Bucks, but the tips she dragged in were very generous. Only bad thing is how she earned them.

Mom was carefully applying mascara to her long eyelashes at the moment, making sure to not clump any together. She batted her blue eyes before moving onto hair, which was pulled into a tight blonde ponytail. After doing that, she clasped a bracelet studded with dark red jewels upon her wrist. I've never seen that bracelet before, so I guessed it was another gift from her newest boyfriend, or victim, I should say.

"This guy is the richest one yet, babe." Mom smirked as she applied a rosy shade of lipstick.

I sighed, though he was the wealthiest, he was also the most dangerous. She wasn't just tugging another heart, this time she was playing with fire. If she makes one wrong move, we'll both get burned.

"Are you sure you want to target this one? You can still break it off without anything bad happening to us."

Mom burst out laughing at my comment, "Please, Red, I know what I'm doing. I've done this _many_ times and have gotten a clean getaway in the end."

I would be mad about the nickname, but was more worried about the matter at hand. She did have a point, and I never knew a time where we were affected badly by her doings. Like the term says, 'Mother knows best'.

"Oh, Red, I forgot to go grocery shopping yesterday." She gave a sly, white grin. "I was at a dinner with, you know who. Anyway, if you can't find anything to eat tonight, you should do the shopping."

Mom stopped at a mirror to fix a loose strand of hair before tossing a wave over her shoulder and leaving.

I never cared if she used wealthy guys just to get luxuries like jewelry, or perfume, or silk clothing. In fact, I played along too. It never bothered me before now. It only bothered me now because this person was, well, important you could say. I was used to my mom using her beauty to take advantage of rich men for their money, but conning this guy was going _too_ far. Not only was he my classmate's dad, he was Lord Death, grim reaper, _and_ founder of Death City.

If he found out that he was just a pawn in my mom's game, I can only imagine the worst happening. Worst like, our souls being reaped on the spot, or being kicked out of the city.

Mom didn't seem to be worried about anything. If she isn't concerned, than I shouldn't be either. Right?

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
**_**At the DWMA…**_****

"I don't care! I still find it weird that Lord Death dates!" Black*Star shouted.

When my mom and Lord Death started dating a few months ago, the news spread like wild fire around the city. Apparently the news didn't get to Black*Star, until now.

"Yeah, and I'd thought he'd date someone more upper class." Soul commented.

I got a little defensive since Soul _was_ talking about _my_ family, "What? My mom's not upper class?"

My weapon, Daisy, put a hand on my shoulder, "Lo. Your mom's a waitress at Death Bucks. Do you find that upper class?"

I rolled my eyes, "…No."

I looked over at Kid. I knew he was pissed that _his_ dad was dating _my _mom. Kid and I weren't really friends, but we didn't completely hate each other. We just didn't see eye to eye…which made us argue constantly.

"Hey Kid, has Lord Death introduced you to my mom yet?" I asked

"No, but I am supposed to meet her on Saturday over dinner. He said that you _and _your mom were coming." He narrowed his eyes at me, "And I bet she is just like you."

I held up my hands in defense, "Why is that a bad thing?"

"Because! You are asymmetrical, have an attitude, and the highlights in your hair are uneven!"

I tapped my chin thoughtfully, "…So what you're saying is…you think I'm perfect?"

"That is **not** what I said at all, and you know it!"

Liz patted Kid's shoulder, "Chill out, maybe her mom won't be as bad as you think."

Patty giggled, "I can't wait to meet her!"

Kid wasn't far from the truth. He would have to fear meeting my mom…if she wasn't going to fake a kind personality. I was going to hate having dinner with Kid, his weapons, and Lord Death. First, Mom didn't tell me about it, second, I don't like Kid very much, and third, I was going to be forced to watch my mom's kindness display, which was sickening since it's nothing like her.

"What time is the dinner?"

"It will be at 8:00."

"P.m.?"

"Of course, you blonde twit."

Who the heck has dinner at freakin' 8:00? Only a weirdo like Kid would, I bet he convinced Lord Death to have it that time.

"Nah, eight's too late."

"Ha-ha. That rhymed!"

"Stay out of my conversations, Patty! Anyway, it's not that late."

Liz rubbed her stomach, "Imagine having to eat at that time every night."

Mom won't be happy to know what time dinner's at, since she usually ate around five or six. I am just annoyed because it's all in Kid's favor. All because he can't handle anything asymmetrical, and apparently that included time and numbers.

"Are you all done talking?" We all turned our heads and saw Stein staring us down, scalpel in hand, "If you are, I would like to resume dissecting this panda cub." He gestured to the black and white bear lying on the table helplessly.

Stein took our silence as a yes, so he continued on cutting the poor baby panda.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

When I opened the door to Mom and I's two-bedroom apartment, I found her sitting on the couch, eating expensive chocolates.

"Oh, hey, Red, back so soon." She popped another chocolate into her mouth.

I cringed at the name she called me. It seemed she would never stop addressing me by that nickname.

When I was younger, she used to call me Blondie. I hated the nickname, so, when I was a little older, I gave myself red streaks. When Mom saw my hair, she burst out laughing, saying 'Your hair's more red than blonde!', and thus gave me the new nickname, Red.

"Yes, Mom, the DWMA ends at three." I tossed my bags onto the floor, "Hey, why didn't you tell me we had to go to dinner with Lord Death this Saturday?"

All I got was a blank look until she finally remembered, "Oh yeah. Don't fuck that dinner up. I'm not done with Death yet."

Oh Mom, how I loved her so.

****

I'm gonna stop it there. Sorry if there were any grammatical errors, or if the characters were OOC or anything. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Remember to read and review because I would love some feedback on how to make the story better. If you liked it so far, feel free to follow, and/or favorite. :)


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey, guys! I'm back with the second chapter, where Lo and her and her mom, Crystal, go to dinner at Gallows Mansion. Oh, and a big thank you to all of those who reviewed, followed and favorited my story! You guys rock! :) Anyways, enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: Still don't own Soul Eater. Only the OC's.**

** IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Chapter 2:**

** (Lo's POV)**

I swear Saturday night came **too **quickly. It was only seven, so I still had an hour to get ready. Come to think of it, what** am** I supposed to wear to a dinner with Lord Death? I didn't want to look **too** dressed up, but I didn't want to look like a bum either. As much as I didn't want to, I'll have to ask Mom. I was about to walk out of my room, when she came bursting in holding up two dresses.

"Ok, this is what you're wearing." She threw a light blue spaghetti strap dress on my bed.

She held up the other dress, "And, this is the number I'm gonna sport." It looked like the same exact dress as mine.

"They look the same. Same color, same design, why?"

Mom put both hands on her hips, "Ok, first of all, they aren't exactly the same! Mine is more sexy and grown up, while yours is more teenish and modest."

I sighed, because at this point, I was annoyed, "Why do they have to be blue?"

"Because the blue brings out the color of our eyes." She batted her eyes to prove her point.

"But my eyes are green."

"Just put on the damn dress!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**At Gallows Mansion…**

****We were now standing in front of where Kid lived. Before ringing the doorbell, Mom smoothed her dress out a little bit and checked if she still looked good.

"Remember what I told you, Red?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Don't fuck up the dinner."

She gave me the thumbs up, "Exactly."

I had the honors of pressing the doorbell, but it didn't sound like any normal doorbell to me. It sounded like…a death melody? They really need to get that fixed before they scare off any more people with it.

I expected either Kid or Lord Death to open the door, but it ended up being Patty. She gave us a huge smile, "Hello! Don't just stand there, come in! Make yourselves at home!"

Mom smiled and nodded politely, "Thank you, uhh?"

"Patty!"

As soon as we walked inside, I was in awe in how the place looked. It looked…symmetrical. I mean, it was tidy, clean, and the decorations looked so neat and precise, probably thanks to Kid. It was so different from our tiny apartment, which was just plain messy with all our stuff.

Liz looked up from the couch. She and Patty were wearing matching red dresss, but hers reached to her ankles.

"Oh, hey. Dinner's not ready yet, so we have to wait a little bit."

Since the food wasn't ready yet, we had to sit on the couch patiently until Lord Death came out… without his mask? This was strange; the only time I talked to Lord Death was about completed missions, and I **never** saw him without his mask…he looked a little like Kid, but older.

Mom got up from the couch and walked over to Lord Death with a fake smile plastered on her face, "Hey honey."

Then, they embraced, which burned my eyes and scarred me for life. I almost hid in their coat closet because the sight was so odd.

Now, we were sitting at their dinner table, having dinner with them.

"Kiddo, this is my lovely lady, Crystal." He smiled lovingly at my mom.

Mom smiled politely while shaking Kid's hand, "Hi there, I know you must feel awkward that your dad is dating me, but don't." She kept that sugary sweet smile on her face, "In fact, I consider all of us to be one big family."

Lord Death seemed a little _too _happy when she said that, "I'm glad you feel that way, dear."

Kid looked surprised at my mom's behavior. He really was expecting her to act just like me.

Kid finally got over his shock and cleared his throat, "It's a pleasure meet you, Crystal." He gestured to Liz and Patty across the table, " This is Liz and Patty, my two weapons."

They exchanged greeting words with my mom before continuing to eat. I tried to avoid talking at all, I was afraid if I opened my mouth, I might 'fuck up' dinner. It was all going well too, until Lord Death started talking to both Mom and me.

"Aww! You two look adorable! Like twins."

Mom shot me a smirk, in which I rolled my eyes.

"Laurel's the same age as my Kiddo, isn't she?"

Mom nodded, "I think so." She turned to me, "Isn't that right Red- I mean darling?"

I just nodded my head, hoping that this would soon be over, and not just because this dress was riding up my ass, and I couldn't pull it down without it looking weird. On top of that, everyone seemed to be having a good time, me being an exception..

I looked at my mom, and she looked genuinely happy. I had to blink a few times to see if it was real. She actually _did_ look truly happy for once.

Kid leaned over and whispered to me, "She is **nothing** like you. Your mother is so polite and she's actually symmetrical."

I took that as an insult and frowned, "I don't give a shit." After a moment, realized I shouldn't have said that out loud.

"What?" Lord Death asked.

Dammit, now I have to think of an excuse.

"I think she said she needs to take a shit!" Patty giggled.

Patty's comment made Liz and Kid snicker, which made me angry.

"No, Patty! I told Kid that I don't **give** a shit about what he thinks of my mom! Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to finish my damn food!"

Everyone was now staring at me, and Mom was glaring daggers, as it stayed silent at the table. But, before it was over, stupid me accidently dropped food on my dress, "Dammit!"

Mom lifted a finger to her mouth, which meant I had to shut up until everyone was done eating.

After dinner, we all sat around on the couch…until Lord Death wanted to take pictures.

"Ok, Crystal, stand next to Laurel." We did what he said, but he still wasn't happy.

He frowned, "Closer! Put your arms around each other!" We did as he said, putting our arms around each other in an awkward hug.

"At least look like you guys love each other." Kid joked.

Mom and I looked at each other wide eyed, both of us thinking the same thing, '_Does he know we're faking?!"_

He saw the looks on our faces, "Don't take it seriously, it was a joke."

When he said that, we laughed nervously. This night was a total fail.

Mom cleared her throat, "Well, we should get going." She gave Lord Death a hug, "We'll see you later."

Once we were out the door, she then started to scold me. Personally, I think I acted pretty well behaved the entire night.

"RED! You nearly fucked up dinner!" She sighed, "Why do I have to always clean up the messes you make?" After a moment of silence, I changed the subject.

"You looked like you were having a pretty good time."

I shouldn't have said that, because Mom stopped dead in her tracks.

She gave me a sharp look, "Look, it was called acting, something you should learn." She turned around and kept walking without talking to me for the rest of the night.

**Every chapter is probably gonna be about this long. Anyway, remember to review, favorite, or follow. Hope you enjoyed, and hopefully I'll have chapter three up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey guys! Here's chapter three of this story. Thank you again for the reviews, follows, and favorites, I really appreciate it. I even appreciate you story stalkers, who just read and wait for updates! Bleh bleh bleh, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater…**

**xxXxXxxXX**

**Chapter:3**

**(Lo's POV) **

It was the following Monday at the DWMA. Mom and Lord Death were still going strong, even after the disaster on Saturday. He even bought her an Emerald necklace, and it had the real gemstones in it.

Stein was dissecting another animal; I wasn't paying attention to what species it was though. I barely noticed when he left the room to go run an errand or something.

Maka leaned over to me, "Hey, I've been meaning to ask how dinner went."

I groaned, that was the topic I was dreading to talk about.

Tsubaki nodded politely, "I would like to know too."

"It went pretty well." Kid answered, "Except for a few slip ups." Okay, I know that comment was directed at me.

"Let's talk about something else!" Black*Star shouted, "I mean, I'm the big star!"

I was always annoyed when he wanted to be in the spotlight, but I was relieved this time. I went back to sulking when everyone ignored him and kept the conversation going. Judging by the way Kid was talking about my mom, I knew he liked her. It made me feel bad because she was faking and he was saying all these great things about her. I just pushed the guilt to the far back of my mind.

"You know, Father really likes you."

I looked at Kid in shock, "Really? He doesn't think I'm an idiot."

Kid shrugged, "It's his to his own opinion."

I nodded and pretended to understand what he just said.

Patty started laughing, "I remember when I thought Lo said she needed to take a shit!"

Soul and Black*Star laughed along with her.

"You said that out loud?" Soul asked, trying to contain his laughter

"That's stupid and funny!" Black*Star laughed, not even trying to hide it.

"I did not say that! Patty **thought** I said it!" I snapped.

That didn't stop everyone else from laughing.

"…I hate all of you."

Crona shifted nervously, "Hate is a really strong word…I don't think I can deal with being hated…"

Black*Star pointed to himself, "You can't hate ME, the great Black*Star! And Crona, when did you get here?!"

Maka gave him a Maka Chop, "Crona's always been here!"

I ignored Maka and responded to Black*Star's original comment , "I didn't really mean it. I'm just mad at all of you…"

Daisy patted me, "You're just mad that Patty brought up one of your hundreds of embarrassing moments. It's safe to say I was there for at least half of them."

I pouted and shrugged off her hand, "No, shuddup."

I then looked around at all of my laughing friends, well Crona just gave a small smile, but it counted for something. It made me happy to think that they were always going to be there for me, no matter what.

Stein finally came back into the classroom, though he was holding a small piece of paper. He held it up, "Kid. Lord Death wanted me to give this to you; he said it was REALLY important."

Kid looked at the letter curiously while taking it from Stein's hand. Liz and Patty looked over his shoulder at it.

"Open it, open it!" Patty urged.

"Yeah, what does it say?" Liz wondered.

Kid slowly opened it, and all of us leaned closer in suspense as he read it to himself. We were surprised to see his eye twitch, and then see him crumple up the note.

Maka tilted her head, "Was it something bad?"

He didn't answer, but before he threw it, Black*Star snatched it.

"_Dear Kiddo, _

_ This letter is very important, and is meant for no one else but you. What I want to tell you is that…I LOVE YOU! That is it._

_ Love, Daddy"_

"Aw, that's sweet!" Tsubaki said happily.

Kid shook his head, "Yeah, but it was supposed to be important!"

Liz agreed, "Why couldn't he just tell Kid he loved him after class?"

Soul and Black*Star started to laugh and tease him about being a "Daddy's Boy", but I wasn't paying attention to that. I was busy feeling this emotion, but couldn't identify what it was. I was feeling a mixture of rage and yearn, and also felt miserable. All of this came from that note Lord Death sent to his son. He went through all that trouble to tell Kid he loved him, and that sparked my rage and yearning. That is what made me jealous.

**xxXxXxxXX**

"I'M HOME!" I yell at the top of my lungs into the apartment, to get Mom's attention. I threw my bags in a random direction across the wood flooring, and got no response. Huh. Mom must have been somewhere if she didn't acknowledge that I was home…

I usually would do assignments for class after I got back to the apartment, but this time I wanted to see what Mom would do or say. Soon after I sat down, there were footsteps from the hall, and I turned around to see mom walking to the kitchen.

"I didn't know you were home."

She glanced at me, "Well I am. Surprise."

"Did you hear me yell?"

"Yep."

I frowned, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Mom opened the fridge and took out a beer can, "It's this thing called ignoring." She took a huge sip of her drink, "You have homework?"

I nodded, pleased she had asked something a normal mom would ask their child.

"Did you do it?"

I smirked, "I didn't feel like it. Do you care?"

"Ehh, do whatever, I just didn't want an awkward silence." She answered lazily while walking back to her room.

I felt my heart sink in my chest. Sometimes, I just wished that she acted as if she cared about my actions like a real parent. I wished she treated me like Lord Death treated Kid. She wasn't the touchy-feely type though. She wasn't the type to say 'I love you', or to give out hugs. She was the type that cared about her own being, and that was it.

I turned and looked at the fridge. I grabbed one of Mom's cans without thinking and opened it. Before I took a sip, she snuck up behind me.

"Whatcha doing with my booze?"

I twisted around to face her, "I wanted to try some…can I?" Call me a brat or whatever because this was another thing to see her reaction. I wasn't even planning on drinking anything.

She tipped her head back and laughed, "How old are you? 14? 16?"

"…15…"

She shook her head, "You wouldn't be able to handle it." She gave an amused grin, "I know that you're not even gonna drink any."

I narrowed my eyes at her and snatched the can back, taking three large sips. I immediately regretted it, feeling sick to my stomach after a few minutes.

Mom raised an eyebrow at my face, "I told you." I think I even heard her laughing as I ran off to go throw up my guts.

I looked back into the toilet bowl when I was done puking, and started to cry. I decided to give up on these little games to test my mother's love, because I knew nothing was there. These feelings lead me to think how Lord Death would feel after Mom was through with him. He would feel even worse than I was at that moment.

"Are you crying?" Mom was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, "See? This was your choice so don't go blaming me. I'll be in my room, yell if you think you need your stomach pumped."

I sat in front of the toilet for another few minutes before puking again. I was crying partially because I was scared of what the alcohol would do to me if I drank too much. Eventually, I was done throwing up and dragged myself back to the living room. I still felt a little sick, even after drinking two cups of water.

I barely even sat down before hearing Mom yell, "HEY! GO CHECK THE MAIL!"

I groaned before slowly getting up and walking out. I came back in looking through all the papers. Everything was pretty much bills except one white letter. In neat writing, it was addressed: "To Crystal and Laurel Lavirne". It was an invitation from Lord Death.

Apparently, he was holding a fancy banquet in a week or so, and we were specially invited. I gave it to Mom, and she looked it over.

"…We need to get new dresses!"

**Thanks for reading! I hope everything went okay with the story -.- The banquet will be leading up to something big happening, there will be more to it in the next chapter, so stay tuned! Also, please review, follow and favorite because it's nice to get feedback :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! ^-^ Sooo, anyone notice that a lot of OC's in Soul Eater have to have like, a love interest? Lo is strictly gonna be friends with the characters of Soul Eater *enter sighs of relief* because I never planned for this to be a romance. Also, I hope she's not a mary-sue, but I guess she's alright since some of you people like the story. Ok I'll shut up.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Soul Eater…**

** xxXXxxXx**

**Chapter four:**

**(Lo's POV)**

"We need new dresses!" Mom shouted frantically. I cringed at how loud she was being. She tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Hmm, I think we should wear purple, what do you think, Red?"

I snapped, "I don't care about wearing a dress! I could wear a potato sack to this little party and still won't care!"

She shot a glare at me, "Fine! But I'm going to pick out your dress, and I won't give a damn if it makes you look like an even fatter pig than you are right now!"

I huffed, "Whatever!"

I had too much on my mind to even think about clothing, like wondering why Lord Death was holding this party. I mean, we already celebrated the founding of the DWMA, so what could we be celebrating now? I guess we'll see when it happens, though I know I'm not gonna like it.

Mom walked passed me all dressed, "Going out. Bye." She walked out the front door.

That woman was making me angry lately, so yeah, I had to do something spiteful. I looked around to see if she left anything important, and a certain bottle caught my eye. It was her 'special pills' that made sure she wouldn't get stuck with a baby, or in other words, pregnant.

I dumped all the little pills out, and replaced them with vitamin pills. If she looked closely, she could probably tell, but who studies their medicine? As soon as I was done, Mom hurried back through the door and picked up the pills.

"I forgot these." She winked at me, "Can't be too careful." before hurrying back out.

I smirked to myself; she'll get what she deserves.

** xxXXxxXXx**

** At the DWMA…**

As the days went by, I regretted switching the pills. What if she actually had a baby? So when we were released for lunch, I ran to Kid for help.

He turned around and raised an eyebrow at me.

"What is it?"

I stared down at the ground beneath me, "I…accidently did something…"

"What did you do?"

I told him the entire story about the pills, and in return, he laughed.

"Please, my father would never do _that_ before marriage, he may act like an idiot, but he can be responsible."

I nodded, feeling relieved, "Yeah, I guess you're right. He wouldn't be irresponsible."

"If that's it, I would like to eat now." With that, he went to go catch up with the others.

Glad to have one less boggling thought in my mind.

** xxXXxxXXx**

It had been a few weeks, and the banquet was tonight. I was dressed in a dark purple dress that went to above my knees, with my mom dressed similar.

Mom rubbed her stomach, "Man, I feel sick; I don't feel up to this thing anymore." She made a face before covering her mouth and swallowing her puke back down her throat.

"Well, let's see what Lord Death has to say, and then we'll leave." I compromised.

She nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

Lord Death had invited all the staff and students, he even said he wanted **everyone **show up for his big speech.

I had to hold on to Mom since she was stumbling the entire way, due to her upset stomach. When we got into the building, she just left me standing without saying anything, so I went to go catch up with my friends.

Everyone look dressed, all the guys in nice suits, the girls in lovely dresses. Liz and Patty were dressed alike, so my mother and me weren't the only ones all dressed like twins. I kept trying to pick mom out in the crowd. I guess I was kinda worried about her, since she wasn't feeling well. Even though we didn't have the typical mother daughter relationship, I still cared about her a little bit. Just a little bit.

Crona glanced around sheepishly, "Gee, t-t-there are a lot of people here…"

Maka nodded, "Yeah, Lord Death really wanted everyone to come. He has to make a really important announcement."

I talked to Kid earlier, and not even he knew what his father was gonna say. He had better talk fast before Mom blows chunks all over the place.

My wish came true when Lord Death stepped onto the platform. Everyone immediately ceased their talking as he stood in front of a microphone.

"Hello! Thank you all for coming!" He pointed to my mom, "Everyone see my lovely lady, Crystal!?"

I don't know why, but a light shined down on my mom while she was eating. She looked like a deer caught in headlights, except with chipmunk cheeks. I snickered at her expression; she wasn't expecting to be part of the speech.

"Anyway, here's to what you all are really here for." He made his way over to Mom and bent down on what seemed like one knee.

"Crystal Lavirne, will you be my beautiful bride?"

My jaw dropped. He proposed to her?! Liz and Patty were now fanning an unconscious Kid who had fainted at the announcement.

Mom looked around, obviously panicked. All eyes were on her, and they all had sweet smiles on their faces. I knew what everyone wanted her to say.

Mom swallowed hard, "…O-of course…" She gave a nervous grin as Lord Death slid a ring onto her finger. And surprise surprise, it was in the shape of a skeleton head with jewels embedding it.

Lord Death held Mom's hand in the air while people cheered. This had not been her plan. In fact, this had put a MAJOR dent in it. I wondered how she would get out of this one.

At the moment though, they were engaged, which meant...I was going to be Kid's step-sister…

**xxXXxxXx**

I tapped Mom's door, "Hey! We need to talk about what happened!"

Her door flew opened and she grabbed my face roughly, "You little bitch! What did you do?!"

My face hurt since she grabbed me so roughly. I had no idea why she was mad at me.

"What do you mean?! Let go that hurts!"

She still had my face grasped in her nails, but let one side go as she held up a test. A pregnancy test. To my horror, it was positive.

I looked to her wide eyed, "I-I-I…didn't mean to…"

She still kept her furious tone, "What did you do to my pills?!"

I finally sheepishly, "….I…switched you're regular pills with vitamin pills…"

She gave me a hard smack, which left me holding my stinging cheek.

"GREAT! Now, I have ANOTHER mistake to deal with! You have no idea what you've done!" She glared angrily, "I have no choice but to stick around and marry that idiot of a Death God and take care of another damn child!"

My eyes were watering up. I never saw her as angry as she was now.

Moms face lit up suddenly, "I know how to fix this. I'll just get an abortion, Death will never know that this child ever existed." She rubbed her stomach gently.

My eyes widened. She couldn't afford to get an abortion before I was born, but she could now. I couldn't let her do that, not to my future sibling.

"You can't do that!"

She narrowed her eyes, "It's not your choice to make."

I clenched a fist. I would stop this. She'll learn to live her mistakes, I'll make sure she does.

**Does this seem rushed? This took me forever since I had writer's block. Did any of you see the proposal coming, or the future baby? I tried to hint it coming, but it was probably obvious. There will be more SE characters in the next chapter, but I had to get this out of the way first. Soooooo, review since I was a little iffy about this chapter, and if you liked it favorite or follow too. **


End file.
